Lenore (Edgar Allan Poe)
thumb|Ilustración de [[Henry Sandham para una edición de 1886 del poema.]] "Lenore" es un poema del célebre escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe. Empezó como un poema diferente, A Paean, tuvo varias revisiones y no fue publicado como "Lenore" hasta el año 1843. Interpretación El poema trata acerca del comportamiento apropiado en la víspera de la muerte de una joven mujer, descrita como "la reina muerta que murió tan joven" ("the queenliest dead that ever died so young"). El poema concluye: "No voy a soltar un lamento, sino ver flotar al ángel en su vuelo con un elogio de los viejos tiempos!" ("No dirge shall I upraise,/ but waft the angel on her flight with a paean of old days!"). El novio de Lenore, Guy de Vere, encuentra inapropiado el llorar por la muerte de Lenore, considerando que se debe celebrar su ascenso a un nuevo mundo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los poemas de Poe sobre mujeres muertas, éste implica la posibilidad de un encuentro en el paraíso.Kennedy, J. Gerald. Poe, Death, and the Life of Writing. Yale University Press, 1987: 69. ISBN 0-300-03773-2 El poema pudo haber sido la manera en que Poe lidió con la enfermedad de su esposa Virginia. Sin embargo, el nombre de la mujer muerta, pudo ser una referencia al hermano recientemente fallecido de Poe, William Henry Leonard Poe,Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. Harper Perennial, 1991. pp. 202-3. aunque Poe ya había utilizado el nombre Lenore en otro poema, "Al Aaraaf."http://www.eapoe.org/works/poems/Lenorea.htm Poe had previously used the name Lenore in his poem "Al Aaraaf." Poéticamente, el nombre Lenore enfatiza el sonido de la letra "L", un dispositivo frecuente en los personajes femeninos de Poe, incluyendo a "Annabel Lee", "Eulalie" y "Ulalume".Kopley, Richard and Kevin J. Hayes "Two verse masterworks: 'The Raven' and 'Ulalume'," as collected in The Cambridge Companion to Edgar Allan Poe, edited by Kevin J. Hayes. Cambridge University Press, 2002: 200. ISBN 0-521-79727-6 Tema principal * Muerte de una hermosa mujer (Véase también: "Annabel Lee", "Eulalie", "El cuervo", "Ulalume". En los relatos cortos de Poe, véase: "Berenice", "Eleonora", "Morella"). Publicación El poema fue publicado por primera vez como parte de una temprana colección en 1831, bajo el título de "A Paean". Esta primera versión sólo contaba con 11 cuartetas y las líneas eran dichas por un esposo desconsolado. El nombre "Lenore" no estaba incluido, el cual no fue agregado hasta que el poema fue publicado como "Lenore" en febrero de 1843 en Pioneer, una publicación periódica del poeta y crítico James Russel Lowell. Poe recibió $10 dólares por su publicación.Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. Harper Perennial, 1991: 201. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 El poema tuvo varias revisiones durante la vida de Poe. Su versión final fue publicada en el diario Broadway Journal, el 6 de agosto de 1845, mientras Poe era su editor.Sova, Dawn B. Edgar Allan Poe: A to Z. Checkmark Books, 2001. p. 130. ISBN 0-8160-4161-X La versión original del poema es tan diferente a "Lenore" que es usualmente considerada como un poema totalmente distinto. Ambos son colocados en antologías.Hoffman, Daniel. Poe Poe Poe Poe Poe Poe Poe. Louisiana State University Press, 1972. p. 68. Lenore en otras obras * Un personaje llamado Lenore, que es una esposa muerta, es figura central en el poema "El cuervo" (1845) de Poe. * Roman Dirge hizo un comic inspirado en el poema, involucra las cómicas desventuras de Lenore, the Cute Little Dead Girl. * "My Lost Lenore" es una canción de la banda de metal gótico Tristania, inspirada en la obra de Poe, y se incluye en su álbum Widow's Weed. * "Abraham Lincoln Cazador de Vampiros" la novela de Seth Graham-Smith habla de Edgar Alan Poe y su encuentro con Guy de Vere, un vampiro que podría haber inspirado éste poema. Referencias Enlaces externos * Lenore en "Baltimore Poe Society" (texto completo en inglés). Versión no definitiva, aparecida en la publicación Pioneer en febrero de 1843 * [http://www.archive.org/details/lenorepoe0poeeiala Lenore] ilustrado por Henry Sandham. Publicado en Boston por Estes y Lauriat, en 1886. Escaneado del libro ilustrado a colores, vía Internet Archive Lenore